Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture-needle holder for using a suture needle, and an endoscope system including this suture-needle holder.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as one of laparoscopic operation, or means for suturing an internal organ or the like via a treatment channel of a flexible endoscope, there is a suturing procedure, in which a suture needle to which suture thread is attached, and a suture-needle holder are combined together.
For example, a suture-needle holder described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-183690 is known as this type of suture-needle holder.
The suture-needle holder of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-183690 is configured to include a coiled sheath (sheath part) having flexibility, a treatment part (grasping part) attached to a distal end of the coiled sheath, a wire (operation wire) connected to the treatment part, a main body connected to a proximal end of the coiled sheath, and an operation part connected to the main body.
The treatment part consists of first and second jaws (grasping members) for grasping a suture needle. A wire is connected to the second jaw.
A main body is formed of resin or the like and has hardness.
The operation part is constituted with a first handle (operation part body) attached to the main body, and a second handle (traction member) attached so as to be turnable in a certain range with respect to the first handle.
A distal end of the first handle is attached to a proximal end of the main body. A proximal end of the wire inserted through the main body extends toward a proximal end side of the first handle.
The second handle has a first end part turnably fixed to the first handle. The second handle is biased so as to be spaced apart from the first handle by an elastic force of a first biasing member attached to the first handle.
A link member to which the proximal end of the wire is connected to its first end part is attached to the second handle so as to be capable of turning between the first handle and the second handle. A second end part of the link member is turnably attached to the second handle.
In the suture-needle holder configured in this way, if both the handles are gripped and made to approach each other, the wire is pulled to a hand side, the second jaw of the treatment part turns to the distal end side, and the treatment part is closed. If both the handles are released, the first handle and the second handle are spaced apart from each other by a biasing force of the first biasing member. The wire moves forward to the main body side, a distal end of the second jaw turns to the proximal end side, and the treatment part is open.